Barty Crouch Jr
by AngelTen
Summary: Un biopic imaginaire de Barty Crouch Junior.
1. Chapter 1

La matinée est un des pires moments pour naître. La nuit s'achève à reculons, discrète, et l'aube est aussi pitoyable que le crépuscule n'est flamboyant. Ces sensations douces, ces sols froids... Quelle souffrance de venir au jour quand le jour vient !  
>Il était dix heures du matin le 9 octobre 1962 quand Aloïs Crouch, née Prewett commença avoir des contractions. Accrochée au rebord de son lit à baldaquin, elle hurlait de joie et de douleur mêlées. La vieille elfe de maison Welby accourut aussitôt son secours, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre pour entendre ses hurlements.<p>

-Il... arrive... souffla-t-elle sa servante avec un sourire forcé.

Mais son elfe ne riait pas de cette naissance violente. Elle regardait sa maîtresse de ses yeux ronds comme des boules de cristal l'intérieur desquelles, inconsciemment, Aloïs Crouch voyait l'avenir. L'orage arrivait avec cet enfant. L'orage qui gronde sous la pluie du matin. Mais la mère ne voulut pas le voir. Son beau visage de miel se crispait dans l'effort pour mettre au monde cet enfant. Et personne, sauf l'elfe, ne serait là pour l'aider.

L'accouchement dura douze heures. Douze heures de souffrance pendant lesquelles la femme agonisait dans le lit d'acajou payé par son mari pour leur mariage, alors qu'il n'était même pas là pour admirer son fils. Quand Bartemius Crouch rentra la maison ce soir-là , l'enfant tait déjà né et emmitouflé dans une couverture, il tétait sa mère avec des yeux sérieux. Il avait simplement posé ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme, puis son regard sur celui de son héritier.

-Comment veux-tu l'appeler, Aloïs ?

-Bartemius. Junior.

Il avait sursauté à l'évocation de ce nom. Le fils nommé d'après le père... Mais cet enfant qui vampirisait déjà le sein de sa femme tant aimée se montrerait-il la hauteur du patronyme ancestral ? Crouch fronça les sourcils :

-Je ne suis pas sûr que...  
>-Bartemius ! Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a d'autre nom que je ne puisse aimer.<p>

Il ne répondit rien, tant il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse. Mais en regardant le lit souillé par la naissance et la mine épuisée de son épouse, un sentiment étrange l'envahit. Comme si quelque chose... quelque chose avait soudain aspiré le bonheur de la maisonn e. Mais qu' tait ce myst rieux fant me qui d vorait leur joie ? Songeur, il approcha ses lèvres du front du fraîchement baptisé Bartemius Junior pour l'embrasser.  
>Soudain, un hibou traversa la fenêtre et vint se poser sur le rebord du lit conjugal. Le père se figea alors même qu'il allait se montrer si tendre envers son fils. Son visage se ferma, la fois déçu et peut-être soulagé.<p>

-Un hibou du ministère, déclara-t-il d'un ton atone. Je suis désolé, je doit repartir.

Sa femme lui prit le bras pour le rassurer. Non, ce n' tait pas grave, il pouvait vaquer ses occupations, elle prendrait soin du bébé, elle comprenait... Mais dans ses bras, le petit être, tel un lionceau qui attend le souffle de son père pour se réveiller, ne comprenait pas. Ne comprenait pas qu'il attendrait toute sa vie le baiser paternel.


	2. Chapter 2

-Tu viens mon chéri ? On va aller acheter tes fournitures scolaires, et après on ira dire bonjour à ton père au bureau.

Les mots de sa mère sonnèrent comme une formule magique aux oreilles de Barty. Il descendit si vite les escaliers de la riche demeure de Crouch si vite qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait transplané. Sa mère lui jetta un regard attendri.  
>-Fais attention mon Barty, ne cours pas trop vite dans les escaliers, tu risquerais de tomber.<br>Elle lui prit la main et fourra la lettre de Poudlard dans son sac à main. Son fils lui sourit, simplement content de la belle journée qui s'annonçait. Elle ouvrit la large porte de chêne de l'entrée et sortit dans l'allée, laissant le soin à son elfe Welby de fermer la maison.

Le Chemin de Traverse était bondé. La foule bigarrée de parents et d'enfants des quarte coins de l'Angleterre venaient déjà y acheter les fournitures scolaires de leurs enfants, à dix jours seulement de la rentrée. Barty serrait la main de sa mère pour ne pas se perdre et jettait des regards de tous côtés, fasciné par les échoppes de toutes les couleurs.  
>Après avoir fait un tour à la banque, Mrs Crouch prit son fils par la main et se dirigea droit vers chez Madame Guipure.<br>-Je te laisse ici mon chéri, je dois aller commander tes livres.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et quitta le magasin en coup de vent. Une femme dodue vêtue d'une robe émeraude s'approcha de lui avec un sourire. "Ca doit être Madame Guipure" songea Barty. Mais avant qu'il n'ai dit quoi que ce soit, la vendeuse lui demanda gentiment :

-C'est pour Poudlard, c'est cela, mon petit ?

Il fit oui de la tête. Elle l'entraîna dans le fond du magasin et commença à prendre ses mesures. Mais à la vue d'autres clients à l'entrée du magasin, elle le laissa seul, le mètre continuant de prendre les mesures tout seul. En face de lui, un autre garçon se faisait aussi faire un uniforme. Il devait sans doute également rentrer à Poudlard. Il était aussi brun que Barty était blond, avec des cheveux longs ondulés sur ses épaules, mais sans qu'il ne soit éfféminé. Barty passa sa main dans ses propres cheveux, blonds et courts, et poussa un soupir.

Il émanait quelque chose de ce garçon, quelque chose de puissant qui fascinait Barty. Sa peau était plus blanche encore que celle de Barty, et nette, sans défaut, alors que les joues de Bartemius étaient couvertes de taches de rousseur, et pourtant il n'avait pas l'air maladif qui allait habituellement avec cette pâleur. Il semblait fort, bien plus fort, plus solide et plus calme que Barty ne l'était. Mais surtout, il y avait en lui cette aspect hypnotisant qu'à la beauté, la beauté diabolique. Il allait lui adresser la parole quand soudain :

-Alors mon chéri, tu as fini ?

Barty détourna un instant son regard du garçon aux cheveux noirs. Sa mère, tout sourire, tennait dans une main un monstrueuse pile de livres et dans l'autre son chaudron avec ses autres fournitures. Il se saisit d'une partie pour la décharger un peu, mais le temps qu'il se tourne, le garçon avait déjà disparu. Il poussa un soupir déçu. Sa mère remercia la vendeuse de sa patience, commanda l'uniforme et ils quittèrent le magasin.

Quelques heures plus tard, après qu'ils aient achevés leurs emplettes, Barty et sa mère se rendirent au Ministère. Aloïs voulait saluer son époux, et Barty lui montrer ses achats. Il parlait à son tout nouvel hibou Méphisto dans le métro londonien sans se soucier des regards médusés des Moldus, et serrait sa baguette (bois d'if, 25,4 centimètres, poil de licorne) dans la poche de son jean. Aloïs riait de le voir si heureux.

Quand ils parvinrent au ministère, la nuit commençait à tomber. Les bras chargés de fournitures, Aloïs et Barty peinaient à rentrer dans la cabine de téléphone. Aloïs tapa le code d'une main fébrile, l'autre aggripée à celle de son fils.  
>C'était la première fois que Bartemius venait au ministère. Il était sidéré par tant de splendeur. La statue au centre de l'atrium attirait particulièrement son attention. Mais il n'eut guère le temps d'admirer ses dorures, car déjà sa mère l'entraînait dans un autre ascenseur.<p>

-Barty, Barty dépêche-toi si tu veux que l'on ait une chance de croiser ton père avant cette audience !

L'enfant suivit sa mère docilement. L'ascenseur descendit jusqu'à l'étage des salles d'audiences, et Barty, sa mère et quelques notes de service se retrouvèrent instantanément dans un couloir sombre. Barty frissonna. Et c'était là que son papa travaillait... Il serra encore plus contre lui ses affaires et resta accroché à la main de sa mère. Celle-ci frappa trois petits coups sur une porte noire d'ébène à l'aide d'un heurtoir en argent.

-Entrez ! Fit la voix claire de Bartemius. Ah, ma chérie, c'est donc toi ! Tu as de la chance, j'allais y aller !

Aloïs lâcha la main de Barty et se précipita sur son époux pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.  
>-J'ai une affaire importante à régler dans quelques minutes, ajouta Bartemius. Oh, bonjour Barty.<br>Bartemius Senior embrassa rapidement son fils. Sa moustache piquait le front du garçon. Son père retourna à son bureau.

-Aloïs, tu peux dire au petit d'aller jouer ailleurs ? Bartemius, je dois parler à maman.

L'enfant, obéissant, enveloppa ses affaires dans sa robe et alla s'asseoir dans le petit vestibule qui communiquait avec le bureau de son père. Il poussa un soupir en s'asseyant, son hibou sur les genoux. A côté, ses parents se parlaient à voix basse. Il colla son oreille contre la porte pour essayer d'entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais n'y parvint pas. Ennuyé, il sortit sa baguette. Il savait qu'il pouvait, cas échéant, en faire usage pour remédier à ce problème. Oui, mais quelle formule choisir ? Il se souvenait d'une formule que sa maman avait utilisée pour déverouiller une porte, un jour qu'il s'était coincé dans la salle de bains. Il n'en connaissait pas d'autre qui s'utilisait sur les portes.  
>Il inspira un grand coup. Le premier sortilège qu'il jetait ! Il en avait des papillons dans l'estomac. Il pointa sa baguette sur le verrou, et ferma les yeux d'un air concentré pour retrouver la formule. Il compta jusqu'à trois dans sa tête et récita d'un ton grave :<p>

-Alhomora.

BOUM !  
>La porte était déjà ouverte, et le sort de déverrouillage n'avait fait qu'aggraver cet état ouverture. Bartemius Crouch Senoir fit un bond et se tourna vers la source du bruit. Les débris de la porte gisaient sur le parquet d'acajou, et au milieu du désastre se tenait Barty, qui osa entrouvrir un oeil.<p>

-BARTEMIUS ! C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

Il était si énervé que sa moustache frémissait. Barty rentra sa tête dans ses épaules et chuchota timidement :

-Je voulais... simplement... entendre ce que vous disiez...

A ces mots, Mr Crouch ne tint plus. Il gifla son fils, le gifla si fort que le maigre garçon chancela.

-On ne t'as pas appris que c'était mal d'écouter aux portes ? Il n'y a que les voleurs qui font ce genres de choses, les voleurs et les traîtres !

L'enfant sanglotait doucement. Aloïs, effrayée par la colère de son mari, vit alors qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Elle s'approcha de son fils et ôta délicatement sa main de sa joue endolorie.  
>Il y avait du sang qui perlait sur cette joue d'enfant couverte de taches de rousseur, qui se mêlait aux larmes pour mieux couler sur sa robe. L'alliance, songea aussitôt Aloïs. Bartemius l'avait giflé avec la main gauche, et leur bague de mariage avait éraflé la joue de son précieux fils. Elle tamponna la blessure avec son mouchoir et serra son fils dans ses bras. Derrière, le père restait silencieux. Il se retourna pour se rendre à son audience, quand son épouse l'interpella :<p>

-Bartemius ! Ton alliance... elle a écorché la joue du petit.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de renifler avec mépris. Barty étouffa un dernier sanglot. Son père disparut par l'ouverture du vestibule, glissant comme une ombre. Son père, une ombre... Barty sentit ce moment se déposer au fond de son coeur, comme un fond âcre et collant, une sorte de ciment à la base de toutes ses rancunes. Sa mère mit sa main dans la sienne et repris leurs affaires.

-Allez mon chéri, rentrons.

Elle voulait effacer, effacer ce qui venait de se passer. Barty la suivit, mais ce n'était plus par obéissance. Il voulait s'éloigner de cet endroit à tout prix, parce que cet endroit lui prennait son père et que c'était à cet endroit que son père lui faisait du mal.


	3. Chapter 3

-Vite mon chéri dépêche-toi on va rater ton train !

Aloïs fourrait les livres et vêtements dans la valise de son fils en catstrophe. Il était onze heures moins dix, mais elle transplanerait à la dernière minute. Par contre, le bagage de Barty était loin d'être fini. Celui-ci aidait sa mère tant qu'il pouvait, effaré par avance du futur poids à transporter. Sans sa cage, Méphisto braillait à qui mieux mieux, excité par la nervosité ambiante. Ses plumes marron ébouriffées dépassant par les barreaux de la cage.

La gare de King's Cross était bondée ce matin-là. Aloïs et Barty peinaient à se frayer un chemin à travers la foule, et la grosse valise, le chaudron et le hibou en cage n'arrangeaient rien. Barty parvint à la barrière entre la voie 9 et 10 à onze heures moins trois. Et encore, il était persuadé d'avoir oublié la moitié de ses affaires. L'angoisse lui tordait le ventre. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il partait sans sa mère, si loin et si longtemps. Il attrappa sa valise et monta dans le train alors que celui-ci commençait déjà à siffler. Il marcha le plus vite possible vers l'arrière du train, et dès qu'il vit un compartiment vide, il jetta sa valise sur le fauteuil et ouvrit la fenêtre. Sa mère était là, sur le quai, toujours aussi belle, avec ses longs cheveux blond cendré dont il avait hérité. Elle lui sourit et fit un petit signe de la main. Il lui sourit en retour, mais le noeud dans son ventre ne se dénouait pas pour autant. Le train s'ébranla soudain, et sa mère s'éloigna doucement. Le visage de Barty perdit tout éclat de sourire. Elle lui cria quelque chose, mais il n'entendit pas ce qu'elle disait.

-Maman ! Hurla-t-il.

C'était comme si on lui arrachait la moitié de lui-même. Il s'en remettrait, se dit-il. Comme disait son père parfois, il était un grand garçon. Mais lui et sa mère, c'était plus qu'une maman et son enfant. C'était une équipe, un tout. Et abandonner, comme ça, onze années d'entente parfaite... Il se roula en boule dans le fauteuil. Seul dans son compartiment au fond du bout du train, il pouvait se permettre de pleurer un peu, quand même...  
>Soudain, Barty sentit quelque chose se modifier dans l'atmosphère. Il arrêta instantanément de pleurnicher et tendit l'oreille. Quelqu'un, quelqu'un venait dans son compartiment. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire de partir quand le garçon ouvrit la porte du compartiment.<br>Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules, il était légèrement plus petit que Barty et son visage était pâle comme la mort. Le même garçon que chez Madame Guipure, sa valise dans les bras, qui demandait :

-Je peux m'installer ici ? Il n'y a plus de place nulle part.

Barty hocha la tête, encore à moitié choqué de cette soudaine apparition.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda le garçon.  
>-Bartemius Crouch. Mais tu peux m'appeler Barty.<br>-Moi c'est Regulus. Regulus Black.  
>-Je peux t'appeler Reg ?<br>-Non.

Son refus était clair, mais il sentait qu'il en avait tout de même envie. Barty lui sourit. C'est ce moment justement que choisit une petite sorcière replète pour frapper à la porte du compartiment.

-Vous voulez des friandises, les enfants ?

Barty n'aimait pas trop le genre de friandises que la sorcière vendait. Il consulta Regulus du regard, et il lui sembla qu'ils se comprenaient. C'était une sensation étrange, comme si le courant entre eux s'était établi, comme si un simple goût commun avait révélé chez eux un lien latent. Barty se retrourna vers la vieille vendeuse.

-Non merci, nous ne voulons rien.

Le reste du trajet s'était déroulé parfaitement bien. Ils avaient peu parlé, car il leur fallait peu de mots pour qu'ils se comprenne. Barty se sentait mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Il n'appréhendait plus autant cette rentrée, parce qu'il savait, il sentait que quoi qu'il arrive, il aurait quelqu'un sur qui compter.

-Les première année, avec moi !

Un attroupement se forma aussitôt autour de Hagrid. Barty ne s'était jamais retrouvé à un tel nombre d'enfants de son âge, et il se sentit complètement perdu, à peine sauvé par sa grande taille. Il finit par perdre Regulus de vue et monta dans sa barque en compagnie de trois inconnus. Mais le pire restait à venir.

-Jeunes gens, mettez-vous en rang par ordre alphabétique s'il vous plaît.

Barty se sentiti bousculé de tout côté. Le professeur McGonagall l'avait placé derrière un immense élève aux muscles comme de l'acier, et encore devant, il y avait trois autres élèves entre Regulus et lui. Barty pouvait à peine voir ses cheveux noirs dépasser de devant les autres élèves. Le professeur McGonagall commença à faire l'appel d'une voix monocorde, quand soudain, tôt, trop tôt :

-Black, Regulus !

Il vit son nouvel ami s'avancer vers le siège, le chapeau lui tombant sur les yeux. Le chapeau sembla hésiter un instant, mais finalement hurla :

-SERPENTARD !

Ce fut ensuite au tour des autres élèves, un à un réparti dans les autres maisons. Quand le Choixpeau parvint à "Chang, Xi" ("Serdaigle !") Barty sentit son estomac se soulever. Il se souvenait des rares fois ou son père lui avait parlé de Poudlard, quand il le voyait parfois au dîner :

-Je crois que le moment le plus difficile, c'est la Répartition. Mais j'ai été très fier d'être envoyé à Serdaigle, comme mon père, et comme son père avant lui. Vois-tu, c'est comme cela, chez les Crouch : on va à Serdaigle de père en fils.

Barty jeta un regard à la table que le fameux Chang avait rejointe. Et à celle que Regulus avait rejointe. Et s'il allait à Serdaigle, comme l'avaient fait ses aïeux ? Non, c'était hors de question, il ne voulais pas aller à Serdaigle, jamais !

-Crouch, Bartemius !

Barty avança vers le siège d'un pas tremblant. Le professeur McGonagall lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête et le plongea dans le noir. Aussitôt, il eut l'impression désagréable que l'on fouillait dans sa tête. Le Choixpeau lui parlait dans sa tête :

-Oh... mais je vois, je vois des choses très intéressantes... une envie de faire ses preuves, un certain charisme, grande intelligence, une curiosité sans faille... où vais-je te mettre ?  
>-A Serpentard, songea Barty de toutes ses forces.<br>-A Serpentard ? Mais ton intelligence, ta curiosité et ton envie d'apprendre sont des qualités très recherchées à la maison Serdaigle et...  
>-Je veux aller à Serpentard, répliqua Barty dans son esprit.<br>-Bon, très bien, comme tu voudras...

Barty ferma les yeux et pria, pria très fort.

-SERPENTARD ! Hurla le Choixpeau magique.

Il l'avait fait. Il avait rejoint la même maison que Regulus. Ils étaient ensemble à présent. Ensemble pour la vie, et plus rien au monde ne pourrait les séparer.


	4. Chapter 4

-Alors, monsieur Bartemius Crouch Junior, j'aimerais bien savoir quelles sont vos motivations pour avoir pris toutes ces options.

Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, était assis dans un confortable siège de velours en face du directeur. A droite, sur un perchoir d'argent, le phénix regardait Bartemius d'un air suspicieux.  
>Barty n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis qu'il l'avait vu à la cérémonie de la Répartition. Il avait pris quelques centimètres tout au plus, et ses cheveux avaient poussé et foncé. Mais au fond de ses yeux bruns, quelque chose s'était transformé. "Voilà ce qui arrive quand on décide d'aller à la maison Serpentard" songea le vieux directeur. "Il est devenu arrogant, si arrogant qu'à présent il a les yeux plus gros que le ventre et veut prendre toutes les options à l'exception d'une seule : l'Etude des Moldus".<br>Barty ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il réfléchissait, car sa réponse pouvait influer grandement sur la décision du directeur. Finalement, il prononça cette unique phrase :

-La connaissance n'attend pas le nombre des années.

Dumbledore sursauta en entendant cette sentence sortir de la bouche du garçon. Cela ressemblait singulièrement à ce que le père aurait pu dire en de pareilles circonstances. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas ce que le père avait dit en de pareilles circonstances ?

-Je veux bien t'accorder le droit de suivre toutes ces options, lâcha le directeur. Et je vais pour cela te donner un objet particulier, dont il faudra te servir avec beaucoup de précautions. C'est bien clair ?  
>-Oui, monsieur le directeur.<br>-Bien alors viens par là mon garçon.  
>-Pourquoi ?<br>-Je vais te montrer comment se servir d'un Retourneur de Temps.

Quand Barty quitta le bureau du directeur, il eut la sensation qu'un poids énorme venait de lui être retiré de l'estomac. Le Retourneur de Temps serré contre sa poitrine, il pourrait suivre tout les cours qui l'intéressaient sans craindre l'échec. Car s'était ce dont il avait le plus peur : l'échec. Et personne n'avait-il jamais rêvé d'avoir un peu plus de temps que prévu pour accomplir ce qu'il voulait accomplir ?

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il faisait un détour par le couloir extérieur, un hibou marron passa à travers une des fenêtres de pierres et se posa son une de ses frêles épaules.

-Tiens, salut Méphisto, fit Barty en caressant les plumes du hibou qui hulula avec douceur.

Il arracha le parchemin des pattes de son messager et déplia la lettre. C'était l'écriture de sa mère. Surpris, il lut la missive avec un intérêt grandissant.

Mon cher Barty,

Je t'écris pour te demander tout d'abord de tes nouvelles. Ta dernière lettre était très brève. En tout cas, j'espère que le directeur à trouvé une solution pour te permettre de suivre toutes tes options. Ton père et moi sommes très fiers de ta curiosité intellectuelle.  
>J'ai également une très bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer : notre douce Welby, qui comme tu le savais était enceinte d'un enfant, à mis au monde une petite elfe de maison. Elle cligne déjà de ses grands yeux marrons à la lumière du soleil. Elle sera tienne un jour, lorsque tu seras adulte, aussi j'aimerais que tu répondes à cette lettre pour que je sache quel nom tu désirerais lui donner. Je suis désolée mon chéri mais je dois te laisser, ton père et moi allons à l'opéra ce soir. Je voulais attendre que tu rentre pour Noël mais je pense que l'opéra t'aurais ennuyé et de plus ton père ne pouvais ce libérer que ce soir.<br>Je t'embrasse,  
>Ta maman qui t'aime très fort.<br>PS : Je viens de rentrer de l'opéra avec ton père. Nous venons de reparler de cette histoire de vacances, et je pense que ce serait un peu compliqué si tu venait les passer avec nous. Passe un joyeux Noël avec tes amis quand même.

Il fit une grimace déçue. Si ses parents voulaient passer la Noël tranquilles en amoureux, ne pouvaient-ils pas tout simplement lui dire ? Il replia la lettre et la rangea dans sa poche pour se souvenir d'y répondre. En attendant, il demanderait à Regulus une idée pour le nom de son elfe. Regulus s'était toujours bien débrouillé avec les elfes de maison, il saurait sûrement.  
>Tandis qu'il songeait à Regulus, une main s'abattit sur son épaule.<p>

-Hé, Barty ! C'est moi ! Tu ne m'entendais pas t'appeller de l'autre bout du couloir ?

Son ami de toujours était méconnaissable. Les cheveux bruns ébourriffés, rouge d'avoir courru, il semblait enthousiaste au point qu'il pourrait exploser. Regulus avait toujorus été d'une nature plus joyeuse, plus calme aussi paradoxalement que Barty, plus taciturne et soupe au lait, mais il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans son excitation.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? On t'a jeté un sortilège de Chatouillis pour que tu rigoles comme ça ?

Regulus pouffa de rire.

-Mais non ! Tu n'as pas vu l'annonce que Brynce à fait ce matin dans la salle commune ?  
>-Non, quoi ?<br>-Depuis le départ de Valles et Macnair, deux places sont à pourvoir dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard ! Attrappeur et gardien !

A ces mots, le coeur de Barty fut transporté de joie. Comment avait-il pu oublier ça ? Il avait suivi tous les matchs de tous les tournois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, comment avait-il pu oublier ce fait ?

-Alors, tu marches ? S'exclama Regulus. La séléction se déroule lundi soir. Imagine un peu : Bartemius Crouch, Gardien de Quidditch, et son fidèle acolyte Regulus Black, attrappeur, aident leur équipe à gagner le tournoi contre ces prétentieux de Gryffondor !

Barty éclata de rire en voyant son ami faire l'idiot. Voilà qui le réchauffait un peu de la douche froide de la lettre de sa mère. Mais une petite interrogation subsistait en lui : pour suivre les entraînements de Quidditch en même temps que sa multitude de cours, n'allait-il pas devoir un peu forcer sur le retourneur de temps ?

-Alors, rangez-vous en deux rangs distincts : que ceux qui veulent le poste de Gardien se mettent à droite et ceux qui veulent le poste d'attrapeur se mettent à gauche.

Regulus et Barty se séparèrent. Dans la file de Regulus, aucun n'était guère plus grand que le jeune homme, et la plupart étaient à peine plus vieux. Barty contempla les membres de la propre file, et fit un petite grimace. Tous étaient des quatrième ou cinquième année gigantesques et baraqués. Lui-même était grand pour son âge, mais guère plus épais qu'un cure-dent en papier mâché. La concurrence était rude.

-Je vais faire passer les tests aux Attrappeurs en premier, fit Brynce de sa grosse voix de rottweiller. Les candidats au poste de Gardien, vous pouvez vous installer dans les gradins en attendant.

Barty grimpa les marches quarte à quatre et alla se percher sur la plus haute tribune. Il regarda son ami voler dans les airs avec dextérité, sidéré par ses capacités. Ils lui semblait que Regulus n'avait tout simplement pas besoin de balai pour évoluer dans les airs. Le capitaine lui-même semblait choqué. Bartemius n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de passer les vacances en sa compagnie, et il ne savait pas que Regulus s'entraînait autant, mais il espérait du fond du coeur que son ami serait sélectionné. Au bout d'un moment, Brynce aboya :

-Bon, tout le monde descend ! Je vais faire passer les Gardiens à présent !  
>-Et le résultat alors ? S'exclama un cinquième année d'une voix frustrée.<br>-D'abord, les Gardiens, Hopkins, répliqua le jeune homme. En place ! Je vais demander à nos poursuiveurs de vous lancer des Souaffles et vous devrez les moindre erreur est éliminatoire.

Barty tapa du pied pour faire décoller son balai. Aussitôt, la sensation de légèreté familière l'envahit. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voler en compagnie de sa mère sur un champ proche du manoir, et le décollage était le moment qu'il préférait. Il fit deux tours du terrain, heureux comme un roi sur son Comète 260.

-Crouch ! Hurla Brynce. Arrête de faire l'idiot et descend un peu !

Barty obéit, un peu honteux de s'être laissé emporter comme ça. Il se plaça sur la même ligne que les autres candidats et attendit patiemment le signal.  
>Soudain, ce fut comme si un déluge s'abattait sur sa tête. Les poursuiveurs les criblait de balles, Souaffles et ballons de foot moldus mélangés. Barty les arrêta tant bien que mal, en prennant garde à n'en laisser passer aucun. Le rang s'éclaircissait peu à peu, et à la grande surpris de Bartemius, ils ne restait bientôt plus que lui et un espèce de mastodonte de sixième année. La nuit commençait à tomber et il voyait de moins en moins les ballons qui étaient de plus en plus difficiles à rattrapper. Barty se sentit prêt à abandonner quand une voix familière retentit dans la tribune :<p>

-Allez ! Bartemius Crouch, Gardien, et Regulus Black, attrappeur ! Tu te souviens ! Vas-y !

Son ami l'encourageait de toutes ses forces, lui redonnant momentanément courage. Barty redoubla d'efforts, tandis que le molosse avec lequel il était en compétition commençait à fatiguer. Il finit par pousser un gémissement de défaite. Barty se retourna, et sentit une balla lui frôler l'oreille, mais il s'en fichait royalement : l'autre avait déjà laissé passer un ballon.  
>Le jeune homme ferma les yeux de joie, peinant à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer : il avait réussit. Il était séléctionné, avec Regulus ! Il était Gardien. Heureux comme un roi, il amorça sa descente. Soudain, son balai fit une embardée. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal, ça. Il y avait un léger problème dans...<br>Barty n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la suite. Tout ce qu'il entendit, c'est un ricanement de l'armoire à glace qu'il venait de battre, remplacés par les cris de son ami et le sifflement du vent. Puis, ce fut le choc.

-Barty ! Barty ! C'est moi ! Barty, réponds-moi, bon sang ! Réponds-moi !

Le garçon cligna des yeux. Deux pupilles vert foncé remplies d'inquiétude lui faisait face. Une sentation de vertige l'envahit. Que c'était-il passé ? Derrière, il entendait la voix de Brynce et celle de Madame Pomfresh, passablement énervée.

-... vous en êtes sûre ? Parce que j'ai besoin de lui, là, maintenant !  
>-Il ne pourra pas monter sur un balai avant deux mois. Je suis désolée, mais il va falloir attendre.<br>-Bon, très bien. Ce n'est pas grave, je vais prendre Henrik à la place, il fera tout aussi bien l'affaire. Il était le deuxième de la séléction. Crouch reviendra quand il sera rétabli.

Barty fronça les sourcils, peu à peu conscient du fait que c'était de lui qu'il parlait. Il bredouilla :

-Non... Non... je peux... je peux monter sur un balai... S'il vous plaît...

Il essaya de se dégager de ses draps pour poursuivre Brynce dans le couloir, mais un bras l'en empêcha.

-Non, Bartemius, ne te lève surtout pas, chuchota Regulus. Tu vas te faire encore plus mal.

Barty tenta de répliquer quelque chose mais son ami lui mit la main sur la bouche.

-Calme-toi, s'il te plaît Barty. Détends-toi. Ce n'est pas grave tu sais. Tu as fait une chute de balai, ça arrive à tout le monde.

Mais Barty savait qu'il n'avait pas fait une chute normale. Que quelqu'un avait ensorcelé son balai pour qu'il tombe. Et ce quelqu'un, il était prêt à parier que c'était Henrik.

-On avait dit... on avait dit... Black et Crouch, Attrappeur et Gardien...  
>-Et j'ai été séléctionné comme Attrappeur, et tu as été séléctionné comme Gardien, répliqua Regulus. Tu vois, on a réussi. Henrik ne te remplaceras que pour le match contre Poufsouffle. Mais je te promets que contre Gryffondor, ce sera toi qui le joueras. Maintenant, il faut que tu dormes. Pour que demain soit plus clair et plus lumieux qu'aujourd'hui. Pour que le soleil soit si fort qu'il te fasse cligner des yeux sous son éclat. D'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé un nom pour ton elfe. Tu sais, l'elfe qui j'espère un jour s'occuperas de toi comme moi je m'occupes de toi en ce moment.<br>-Et c'est quoi ?  
>-Winky.<p>

Barty papillonna des paupières, et sentit que Regulus lui faisait boire une potion de sommeil. Ses yeux se fermèrent tous seuls, éblouis par l'éclat de son visage de joie lunaire. Le soleil est si fort qu'il te fait cligner des yeux sous son éclat.


	5. Chapter 5

-Ca te dirait de passer Noël avec nous cette année ?

Regulus avait lancé le sujet dans la conversation quelques jours avant les vacances, quand Barty commençait à peine à se remettre de sa chute de balai. Le garçon repensa à la lettre que sa mère lui avait envoyée quelques semaines plus tôt. Il croqua dans son toast et répondit nonchalament :

-A vrai dire, j'avais pensé à en profiter pour m'entraîner au Quidditch. Il faut que je rattrappe mon retard...

-Dis pas n'importe quoi, tu peux toujours pas monter sur un balai, répliqua Regulus. Tu peux même pas monter les escaliers tout seul.

Dans sa voix agacée pointait une certaine forme d'inquiétude. Il en faisait peut être un peu trop. Barty trouvait ça suspect, mais c'était réconfortant d'avoir quelqu'un qui fasse attention à vous. Quelqu'un avec qui fêter Noël...

-Bon, d'accord, je viens. Mais il y aura de la famille à toi ? J'ai pas vraiment l'intention de rester coincé entre ton frère et tes parents, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...  
>-Mon frère ne vient pas à Noël cette année. Et il y aura deux ou trois cousins et cousines à moi...<br>-Genre ?  
>-Tu verras bien, soupira son ami.<p>

Barty sourit. Il aimait bien voir Regulus exaspéré de temps à autre, il avait moins l'impression d'être le dingo du duo.

-Tu vas voir, ça va être très bien, comme réveillon de Noël, fit Regulus sans grande conviction.

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un grognement. Barty avait l'air mécontent, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

-Laisse-moi deviner, tu n'es pas content parce que tu pense que tu n'auras pas le temps de faire tous les devoirs que l'on nous a donnés ? Fit Regulus. Tu travailles beaucoup trop, si tu veux mon avis.  
>-C'est pas ça. C'est juste... les vacances, je n'aime pas ça.<p>

A vrai dire, Barty n'aurait trop su pourquoi il avait le blues. Sa mère lui manquait un peu peut-être, mais il y avait autre chose. Comme le morceau de plomb qu'on dans le coeur ceux qui ne s'entendent pas avec leur famille.

-De toute manière, tu n'es jamais content, soupira Regulus.

Quand Barty et Regulus entrèrent dans le manoir des Black, Barty comprit tout de suite ce que Regulus voulait lui dire quand il disait "c'est bien assez grand pour t'accueillir". Et pourtant la maison des Crouch n'avait rien d'une masure, mais c'était juste que. là.. c'était autre chose. Barty s'écroula dans le lit que Walburga Black avait installé pour lui dans la chambre de son ami.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, s'exclama Barty. Les vacances, c'est génial !

Regulus répondit par un sourire. Il était content que son ami ai retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Il était trop jeune pour s'apercevoir que son ami alternait les épisodes de joie et de dépréssion un peu trop vite pour que ce soit normal. Le lunatisme de Barty passait à ses yeux pour quelque chose de naturel.  
>C'était dommage... parce que si quelqu'un aurait pu arrêter ce qui allait ce passer, c'était peut-être lui.<p>

Les jours suivant leur arrivée au manoir se succédèrent à la vitesse de la lumière. Barty n'avait pas vu le temps passer que déjà, ils étaient parvenus au moment de Noël. Le moment qu'il appréhendait le plus. Il avait peur d'être de trop, dans cette famille si noble, si belle... La mère de Regulus, déjà, lui avait fait forte impression. La manière dont Regulus commandait les elfes de la maison était également très surprenante pour Barty. Et le père, silencieux et majestueux, lui faisiat penser à une de ces statues merveilleuses des contes de son enfance, auquelle il faut dire un mot magique pour qu'elle se mette à parler. Les Black dans leur ensemble, le fils rebelle, l'enfant prodige, le patriarche muet et la mère autoritaire, ressemblait à ces familles du mal, anciennes et oubliées, des romans que Barty dévorait dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, quitte à réutiliser son Retourneur de temps une troisième fois. La veille de Noël, alors que Barty finalisait un devoir de Divination dans la bibliothèque du manoir, il sentit une main lui taper sur l'épaule.

-Tu viens ? Mon oncle vient d'arriver avec mes trois cousines.

Barty leva immédiatement le nez de son parchemin et accourut à sa suite. En effet, un homme petit et désséché se tenait dans l'entrée, accompagné de sa femme, une sorcière brune à l'air revêche, et trois jeunes filles toutes aussi différentes les unes que les autres.

-Barty, je te présente mon oncle, Cygnus Black, et ma tante, Druella. Et voici les trois cousines, Narcissa, Andromeda et Bellatrix. Mon oncle, c'est l'ami dont je t'avais parlé, Bartemius Crouch.

Barty tendit la main pour la serrer, raide de timidité. C'est alors que la plus âgée des trois soeurs, Bellatrix, décida de poser son regard sur lui.  
>Elle devait avoir vingt-quatre ou vingt-cinq ans. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Barty se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise. Elle était très belle, avec de beaux cheveux bruns foncé qu ilui tombaient sur les épaules et ces yeux noir charbon, agressifs et envoûtants.<br>Elle détourna immédiatement le regard, et fit une moue dédaigneuse. Barty eut aussitôt une terrible envie de rentrer sous terre. Ce fut Regulus qui le ramena à la réalité. C'était toujours Regulus qui le ramenait à la réalité.

-On va peut-être aller manger. Tu viens, Barty ?

-Ou... Oui.

Il le suivit mécaniquement. Dans son esprit flottait encore le visage, le regard de cette femme. Passer la soirée en tête à tête avec elle en face d'une dinde aux marrons lui semblait mission impossible. C'était comme si... Il ne savait pas. Il ne l'aimait pas, ce n'était pas une question d'amour... Tout cela était très flou pour un garçon de treize ans. Comme si son coeur avait explosé dans sa poitrine, et qu'il était patiemment en train de recoller les morceaux.

Lors du repas, Bellatrix parla beaucoup, de sa voix mielleuse et effrontée. Barty but littéralement ses paroles pendant toute la soirée, oubliant presque de se sustenter, tant il était fasciné par cette créature et son discours enrobé de miel et de douceur. Quand elle se mit à discourir sur les différences entre les sorciers et les Moldus, Barty se senti convaincu jusqu'au fond des os. Alors que quand Regulus se mettait à disserter sur le sujet (environ trois fois par jour), Barty l'écoutait, le croyait mais se fichait gentiment de sa poire, là, il se sentait prête à haïr n'importe quel sorcier qui oserait poser ses yeux sur une de ces créatures dégoûtantes, ou même pire, mêler leur sang à eux.

Le soir, avant de se coucher, Barty pensa encore une fois à Bellatrix, plus qu'au cadeaux qui l'attendraient le lendemain au pied du sapin. Sous les draps du lit à baldaquin que les Black lui avait laissé l'occuper, il songea à ses yeux de jais et sa bouche boudeuse. Il ferma les yeux et commença à plonger dans le sommeil, cette vision de plus en plus floue dans sa mémoire, de plus en plus déformée. Une espèce de désir étrange l'envahit doucement. Comme une envie, une envie sur laquelle Barty ne voulait pas mettre de mots. Pour se protéger peut-être. Comment être sûr de ses sentiments quand on a que treize ans et aucune connaissance de l'amour que celle, bien mince, d'un père absent pour une mère transie ? Ou peut-être parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un, dans la chambre, à côté, qui comptait plus pour lui...

-Bonne nuit, Barty, murmura Regulus en soufflant sur la bougie qui leur servait d'éclairage. J'ai hâte de recevoir les cadeaux demain.

Barty suivit du regard un instant son ombre se fondre dans les couvertures. Cette image confuse se superposa à celle de Bellatrix. Barty serra les poings. Ne plus penser... Il espérait que son cerveau se taise à tout jamais, arrêter le doute... Soudain, il sentit un liquide chaud se répandre dans son pyjama. Honteux et effrayé, il serra sa tête entre ses mains.  
>A force de penser à Bellatrix, Barty avait eu sa première érection.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

-Reg, Reg, tu m'entends ?

Le vent soufflait fort ce soir-là, ébourrifant les longs cheveux blonds de Barty Crouch. Grand, maigre, toujours aussi couvert de tâches de rousseur que dans son enfance alors qu'il était déjà presque un homme. Mais du haut de ses quinze ans, Barty n'en menait tout de même pas large. Allongé sous un bosquet en face du Square Grimmaud par une nuit de plein août, il parlait à sa manche d'une voix très sérieuse et un peu agacée. Car malgré l'été, les nuits étaient fraîches à Londres et Barty n'était vêtu que d'un vieux jean et d'une chemise qui avait dû être noire à une époque bien lointaine.

-Reg, réponds-moi, bordel !

-Je t'en prie Barty, reste correct, fit une voix à travers sa manche. Nous n'avons pas fabriqué le Bracelet communicant pour que tu y dises des grossieretés. Et le mot de passe pour rentrer dans le manoir, c'est "Oeil de licorne" comme la dernière fois.

Barty fronça les sourcils, surpris d'une telle réponse de la part de son ami.

-Comment tu as su que j'étais en face de chez toi ?  
>-Le Bracelet communicant ne permet de se parler que sur des courtes distances. Et comme je suis chez moi, et que tu es la seule autre personne qui possède un exemplaire du bracelet...<br>-Oui bon ça va j'ai compris, le coupa Barty d'une voix vexée. Je peux rentrer ?  
>-Oui tu peux mais tu me feras le plaisir de me mettre une robe de sorcier après.<br>-Je... quoi ?  
>-Je te vois par la fenêtre. Franchement, quitte a t'habiller en moldu, tu aurais au moins pu choisir des vêtements plus proches de ceux que portent les sorciers digne de notre rang.<br>-On a pas toujours le choix, Reg.  
>-Et arrête de m'appeller Reg sinon tu reste dehors.<br>-Ok Reg.

Il coupa la communication, empoigna sa grosse valise, son balai et sa cage à hibou et s'avança vers l'immeuble du Square Grimmaud.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris de te pointer chez moi, comme ça, en pleine nuit, pendant les vacances ? Demanda Regulus d'une voix calme à travers la porte de la salle de bains.

Barty ne répondit pas. Regulus frappa un petit coup à la porte verouillée.

-Barty, tu m'entends ?

Soudain, le verrou sauta et Barty ressortit vêtu d'une robe de sorcier d'un violet foncé uniforme. Il arborait un air maussade.

-J'me suis disputé avec mon père.  
>Regulus ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus d'explication. D'un autre côté, Regulus s'en doutait. Mais il ne pensait pas que la situation chez les Crouch deviendrait aussi critique aussi vite. Pendant un instant, une lueur de peur s'alluma dans son coeur. Barty s'engageait peut-être sur une mauvaise pente, à couper les ponts aussi rapidement. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami.<br>-Allez viens, je vais te faire du thé et tu vas me raconter tout ça.  
>Il fit signe à Barty de le suivre et tous deux descendirent vers la cuisine. Pendant que Regulus s'activait autour de la bouilloire, Barty commença à parler.<p>

Quelques heures plus tôt, alors que la vieille Welby et la petite Winky avaient presque fini de préparer le repas pour Aloïs et Barty, le père de Barty avait surgi à l'improviste, l'air anormalement content de lui. Quand il avait trouvé sa femme et son fils, la mine déconfite autour d'un maigre bol de soupe, il avait affiché un air outré qui n'avait pas plu à Barty.

-C'est moi, je suis rentré ! S'était-il exclamé. J'ai eu une grosse promotion au travail !

Barty lui lança un regard noir. Bartemius sentit qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, mais au lieu de s'en inquiéter, il commença à s'énerver :

-Mon fils, tu devrais être heureux ! Ton père est devenu directeur de la Justice Magique !  
>-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu seras moins présent à la maison ? Enfin... je veux dire... encore moins présent qu'actuellement.<p>

Surpris de l'insolence de son fils, Bartemius Crouch ne répondit rien. Barty se leva brusquement. Ses poings tremblaient de colère. A côté, sa mère émit un léger sanglot.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à la fin ? Hurla Bartemius.  
>-Il y a que tu ne t'occupe jamais de nous ! Jamais tu ne pense à nous, à ce que nous devenons ! Tout ce qui te préoccupe, c'est ta carrière ! C'est tout !<br>-Mais enfin, Barty, qu'est-ce que tu racontes... Bien sûr que je préoccupe de vous... Par exemple, tes résultats scolaires, j'en suis très fi...  
>-Mais c'est pas ça, l'important ! Tu ne voit jamais ce qui est important ! Tu es un égoïste, un sale ambitieux !<p>

Sans s'en rendre compte, Barty avait attrappé son père par les épaules de la robe. Tout son corps tremblait de colère. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'énervait comme ça ? Déstabilisé, il lâcha Mr. Crouch et le reposa à terre. Il crut voir un instant une lueur de peur dans ses yeux noir charbon. Le père bredouilla :

-Et c'est quoi, l'important, fils ?  
>-C'est elle, l'important.<p>

Il désigna sa mère, assise sur une chaise, les mains sur le visage. Les deux elfes de maisons tentaient de la consoler.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Aloïs ? Chuchota Bartemius.  
>-Je... Je... J'ai attrappé... la Mort Grise... Je suis désolée Bartemius...<br>-Et comment tu a attrappé ça ? Demanda-il avec un calme dans la voix qui fit déborder le vase.  
>-MAIS ON S'EN FICHE DE COMMENT ELLE L'A TTRAPPEE ! Hurla Barty.<p>

Il avait vraiment perdu tout contrôle à présent. Il le sentait... c'était un bien, un bien qui faisait mal. Son cri arracha un sanglot à sa mère.

-Tu ne comprendras donc jamais rien ! Continua-t-il. On s'en fiche ! On s'en fiche, on s'en fiche, on s'en fiche ! L'important, c'est que là, maintenant, elle va avoir besoin de nous ! Et que là, maintenant, tu vas repartir au travail pour profiter de ta promotion !  
>-Barty... tonna le père, Barty, calme-toi maintenant !<br>-NON ! J'en ai assez, assez de toi, de ton égoïsme stupide de fonctionnaire véreux !  
>-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux, à la fin ? Tonna Crouch.<br>-Je veux que tu me jure que tu t'occuperas de maman quand je serais à Poudlard.

Le père ne répondit rien. Il restait planté là, sans pouvoir rien dire. Son silence était pire que n'importe quelle parole. La colère de Barty sembla redescendre aussi vite qu'elle était montée. Il devint pâle comme la neige.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Il tourna les talons et monta dans sa chambre. Son père lui courrut après dans l'escalier. Il le trouva dans sa chambre, qui empilait ses affaires dans sa valise avec les gestes mécaniques qu'un homme qui contient sa rage tout en roulant ses chaussettes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Barty ?  
>-Je m'en vais. Je quitte cette maison. Je ne veux pas rester ici.<br>-Mais pourquoi ? Ta mère à besoin de toi autant qu'elle a besoin de moi.

Barty se tourna vers son père. Ce dernier avait l'air plus épuisé qu'énervé. Il s'attendait au savon du siècle, mais apparement il acceptait de communiquer. Mais Barty n'avait pls envie de communiquer. Lui aussi était fatigué d'avoir passer des années à essayer.  
>-Je suis désolé, papa. Mais je crois qu'on lui a déjà fait assez de mal comme ça.<br>Il ferma sa valise, empoigna sa Flèche d'Argent dans une main, la cage de son hibou dans l'autre et disparut dans le couloir.

-Mais comment t'as fait pour venir jusqu'ici ? Demanda Regulus. Tu n'as pas pu transplaner, et en balai je m'y serais pas risqué !  
>-J'ai pris le Magicobus. C'était la foire mais j'avais pas trop le choix. Ce type, Ernie, il conduit comme un taré, fit Barty.<p>

Soudain, sous le regard médusé de son ami qui lui servait le thé, il sortit une tige de papier de sa poche et la mit dans sa bouche. Il l'alluma ensuite négligemment avec un petit briquet et commença à la fumer, l'air de rien, dans la cuisine du manoir Black. Regulus fronça les sourcils.

-Tu fumes maintenant ? Depuis quand ?  
>-Cinq minutes, répliqua Barty en tirant une bouffée sur sa clope de fortune. C'est des Whizzy. Je les ai achetées au chauffeur du bus. Quoi, il y a un problème ?<br>-Plutôt oui.

Il lui arracha la cigarette de la bouche et l'écrasa sur la table de bois patiné.

-Quoi ? Râla Barty. Ca te dérange pas quand c'est ta mère ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je suis de trop, c'est ça ? Pourtant, quand je viens à Noël pour faire le tampon entre tes cousines et toi, ça te dérange pas que je vienne !  
>-C'est pas ça le problème. Ecoute Barty...<br>-Quoi ? Tu vas encore me faire la morale, c'est ça ?  
>-Peut-être, mais c'est mon rôle. Mon rôle d'ami.<br>-Tu n'es pas mon père, fit Barty d'un ton fataliste.  
>-Peut-être. Mais ton vrai père t'attend, là bas, quelque part au manoir de ta famille, et c'est peut-être ta seule chance de te réconcilier avec, alors tu va prendre ton sac, ton piaf et ta balayette, et tu vas rentrer chez toi !<p>

En disant cela, il avait frappé trois fois sur la table. Barty se leva, sa tasse de thé dans une main.

-Je pensais... Je pensais que toi, tu me comprendrais... Mais je me suis trompé je crois.  
>Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Son regard de belette blessée fit pitié à son ami. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le fit se rasseoir.<br>-Je suis désolé, Barty, de m'énerver comme ça... Je... bon, d'accord, tu peux rester...Mais demain, tu rentre chez toi.

Une lueur d'espoir passa dans ses yeux. De joie, de bonheur. Brusquement, sans prévenir, il lui sauta dans les bras et se mit à pleurer.

-Oh... Oh, Barty...  
>-Merci, Regulus ! Merci !<p>

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux de paille, tentant déséspérément de les démêler avec les doigts. Il tentait de le contenir, de soutenir ce grand garçon d'une tête de plus que lui qui s'appuyait dans ses bras. Après une longue minute de réconfort, Barty se dégagea de son étreinte. Son visage était empreint d'une émotion indéfinissable. De la joie, du soulagement peut-être... Il n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi serein.  
>C'est à ce moment-là que Barty pencha sa tête vers Regulus et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.<p> 


End file.
